just one day
by SachiMalff
Summary: Lu Han hanya ingin sekali saja jadi top bagi Sehun. Namun sialnya—"Lu Han, kalau nanti anu-mu masuk ke itu-nya Sehun, kasihan dia. Nggak bakal ngerasain apa-apa kecuali nyelip dikit." Bangsat. [hunhan - manxman - humor - sexual convo - completed]


_**L**_ _u Han hanya ingin sekali saja jadi top bagi Sehun. Namun sialnya—"Lu Han, kalau nanti_ anu _-mu masuk ke_ itu- _nya Sehun, kasihan dia. Nggak bakal ngerasain apa-apa kecuali nyelip dikit." Bangsat._

* * *

 _warning : sexual conversation, mentioning of lots of sexual words, mentioning of sex toys, lots of humiliation words, lots of profanities._

 _rated : M for those warnings_

 _pairing : hunhan, with Ziyu the devil_

* * *

LU HAN merasa di lecehkan. Ia tak terima jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Sungguh, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki terinjak-injak, tercabik-cabik, tertusuk-tus—

"Sebentar, deh."

Semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang menampilkan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara. Ia mendelik tajam pada catatan yang tertulis di atas meja kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada semua temannya yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kok di situ ada nama Baekhyun?" katanya sambil menunjuk kertas dengan tulisan nama mereka dan dengan judul _**EXO GENG YANG PERNAH JADI SEME**_.

Lu Han, menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang merasa teraniaya karena bahasan ini tak mencatut namanya di atas kertas tersebut, menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Jongin tertarik. Ia melebarkan matanya, berharap bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang ya—

"Baekhyun kan pernah jadi _seme_."

"Sama siapa?"

"Uh—i..itu?"

Lu Han mengernyit menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu, lalu dalam sekejap pemuda keturunan asli China tersebut menyahut, "Lo bohong, ya, B?"

Baekhyun melotot tajam, kemudian—"NGGAK, YA! AKU NGGAK BOHONG! AKU PERNAH JADI _TOP_!"

"LALU SAMA SIAPA, HAH?! SAMA SIAPA?!" tanya Lu Han _nggak nyante_ seolah-olah perbincangan ini adalah tentang harga diri, hidup, dan matinya.

Baekhyun menciut, namun—

"Baekhyun nggak bohong," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang jelas. "Dia—dia pernah jadi _top_."

Jongin menoleh ke samping kanannya tepat di mana kekasih imutnya itu duduk, lalu mengernyitkan keningnya sambil bertanya, "Beb, kok kamu tahu, sih?"

"Soalnya—

—Baekhyun pernah tidur sama aku pas kita _hangover_ , dan... yah."

Jongin terperanjat kaget, meremas dadanya dan menampilkan muka khas ibu-ibu yang tersakiti ketika tahu bahwa lakinya selingkuh.

"K—Kyungsoo.. kau—kau begitu..."

"Jongin, tidak—! Aku bisa jelaskan ini semuanya!"

"K—kau—kau telah menyakitiku... Aku—kukira... kau..."

"Jongin—bukan seperti itu kenyataannya!"

"J-jangan katakan apapun lagi!"

"Jongin—!"

Setelah melalui adegan ala-ala drama Indonesia yang ada tampar-tamparan, jambak-jambakan, dan bunuh-bunuhan, pertengkaran antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo mereda.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" tanya Junmyun penuh penekanan sambil melirik ke arah Jongin yang langsung duduk di ujung kursi bersama Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat, seolah-olah kalau dia tak menjaganya, Baekhyun bisa saja mengambilnya dari Jongin.

"Elah, alay banget sih lo Jong. Gak bakal gue ambil juga. Toh sekarang gue udah jadi _uke_ Chanyeol," katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung tersipu-sipu seperti idiot.

 _Ini sebenernya yang_ uke _siapa, coba?_

Jongin mencebik, namun tak juga melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo seperti koala.

"Ehem. Jadi, siapa aja yang nggak pernah jadi _uke_?" tanya Lu Han, berusaha untuk mengembalikan obrolan ke arah yang benar.

Semua mata yang ada di sana menatapnya bosan—kecuali Sehun, tentu saja, karena dia selalu menatap Lu Han penuh cinta, EAAAA—dan serempak mengatakan, "Elu, Lu Han."

"T—TIDAK BISA! ITU SEMUA TIDAK BENAR! FITNAH!"

"HAELAH LU, SIAPA JUGA SIH YANG PERCAYA KALO LO PERNAH JADI _SEME,_ EDAN AJA!"

Lu Han membelalakkan matanya, menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian berkata, "D—DIA NGGAK MUNGKIN PERNAH JADI _SEME_ , KAN?"

"Duh, plis deh. Dia pernah jadi _top_ -ku sekali," kata Jongin enteng sambil ngenyot susu kedelai di genggamannya.

Lu Han, tak bisa kalah dengan hal ini, langsung mengarahkan jarinya ke arah Minseok dan bertanya, "E-ELU NGGAK PERNAH JADI _SEME_ , KAN, MIN?! LU KAN NGGAK PERNAH CERITA SOAL JADI _SEME_ SAMA GU—"

"Ngapain juga harus cerita sama lu, tolol. Gue sama Jongdae kan _seke_."

"C—CING, LU G—GAK PERNAH JADI _SEME_ , KAN?! LU GAK PERNAH JADI _TOP_ , KAN?! IYA, KAN?"

"..."

"C—CING! JAWAB GUE, CING!"

"PLIS DEH GAK USAH LEBAY GITU, NAPA?! ICING AJA BAHKAN BUKAN HOMO, LU. BERENTI NANYA-NANYA LAH, UDAH JELAS _ULTIMATE UKE_ DI SINI ITU ELU!"

Lu Han kicep, kemudian sembunyi di balik punggung Sehun, menghindar dari amukan Baekhyun.

Lirih, Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya hendak menangis campuran antara malu, kecewa, dan takut itu dengan berkata, "Ssh. Nggak usah nangis, ya, sayang. Bilang aja mau apa, nanti kubeliin. Asal jangan nangis, ya?"

Lu Han menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun penuh harap dengan mata besarnya, dan kemudian dalam detik selanjutnya ia menatap delapan temannya yang lain dengan tatapan membara sembari berkata—

"Kalo gue bisa perawanin seorang _seme_ , gue terlepas dari titel _ultimate uke_ , nggak?"

Sehun membatu, pucat di tempat.

"Gue kira ini adalah hal paling nggak masuk akal setelah kenyataan bahwa si Boy Anak Jalanan mati ketabrak truk."

"Plis, Min, jangan ingetin lagi, itu sinet favorit gue."

"Oh. Sori, B."

* * *

"B, plis."

Baekhyun nampilin muka males di hadapan Lu Han yang sedang bikin _aegyo_ se-imut-imutnya yang dia miliki. Namun tetep, pemuda dengan nama asli Byun Baekhyun itu takkan mempan.

"B, plis bantu gue kali ini aja."

"..."

"Plis, gue bakal beliin _eyeliner_ Wardah yang diiklanin sama Mbak Hana."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah, sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran Lu Han namun di pikirannya ia tak bisa mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan Lu Han karena—

"Lu, lu nggak serius mau ngelakuin ini, kan?"

Lu Han mengangkat alisnya bingung, kemudian mengangguk. "Gue serius."

Baekhyun menampar wajahnya sendiri frustrasi. "Begini, ye. Jujur aja nih, gue—nggak yakin Sehun mau jadi _bottom_."

"...Kenapa?"

"Lu Han, kalau nanti _anu_ -mu masuk ke _itu_ -nya Sehun, kasihan dia. Nggak bakal ngerasain apa-apa kecuali nyelip dikit."

 _Bangsat._

* * *

Baekhyun menangis dalam hati.

Betapapun ia menolak permintaan Lu Han, ia tak bisa berkutik lagi saat si rusa China itu menggeretnya untuk pergi ke salah satu toko kecil di pusat kota, di belakang mall besar di Seoul.

Dan, di sinilah ia. Bersama dengan Lu Han dan—

"Lu..."

Yang diajak bicara masih sibuk memilih-milih _mainan_ yang sesuai, tanpa sekali pun melirik ke arah Baekhyun di belakangnya dan hanya bergumam kecil menyahut panggilan pemuda Byun itu.

"Gue tahu, tahu **banget** kalo elu ngajak gue ke sini biar bisa pilihin _mainan_ yang sesuai tapi..."

"..."

"...kenapa elu juga ngajak setan ini, sih?"

Lu Han menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat alisnya, kemudian nyengir saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggendong keponakan satu-satunya, si Ziyu.

Lu Han nyengir, mengirimi Baekhyun satu jempol dan berkata, "Dia nggak ada yang jaga di rumah orang tuanya. Jadi, apa salahnya gue ajak juga. Lagian dia juga suka mainan, kok."

Baekhyun menatap Lu Han frustrasi, kemudian menimpali, "Plis, Lu. **Plis**. Dia ini anak kecil, dan nggak bakal suka mainan yang kayak—yang kayak..."

"B, menurutmu pilih yang ini, atau yang ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Lu Han dan sumpah, _sumpah ya, demi Neptunus, lautan, dewa-dewi, demi Reva yang ditinggal kawin sama si Boy_ , Baekhyun udah nggak tahu lagi gimana dulu dia bisa temenan sama Lu Han.

Si pemuda China tersebut sedang memegang sebuah—sebuah...

"Ngapain lu mau beli borgol segala?"

"Hm. Aku mau BDSM-in Sehun."

"..."

"Biar pas _anu_ an dia nggak berontak pas kesakitan, gue mau beli borgol. Ehehehe."

"Lu, plis. Sehun nggak bakal kesakitan."

"Oh— _foreplay_ dulu, ya? Banyakin pelumas?"

"Nggak."

Lu Han memiringkan mukanya, menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Terus?"

"Ya gimana Sehun mau kesakitan kalau _anu_ mu aja kecil. Paling sekali masuk, yang Sehun rasain cuma gatel dikit."

"Bangsat." Lu Han mencebik lucu, kemudian mengembalikan borgol tersebut ke tempat semula.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti, kemudian melirik Ziyu yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menyenggolnya pelan, berusaha meminta perhatiannya.

"Hey."

Si anak berumur tujuh tahun itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang besar, kemudian menyahut, "Apa?"

Baekhyun berjongkok agar tubuhnya bisa sejajar dengan Ziyu, kemudian dengan nada yang pelan, ia berkata, "Emang kamu tahu kita ini di mana?"

"Tahu."

"Di mana, coba?"

"Di tempat mainan kuda-kudaan."

 _Fuck_.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Lu Han yang sedang berada di bagian khusus peralatan BDSM.

"Dasar jalang tolol."

"Jalang itu apaan, _uncle_?"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Ziyu, dan satu senyum iblis terukir di bibirnya.

Ia mendekat ke arah telinga Ziyu, dan kemudian berbisik rendah, "Jalang itu sebutan buat _Uncle_ Lu Han. Jadi nanti kalau kamu manggil dia, nggak perlu repot-repot manggil _Uncle_ Lu Han lagi, cukup panggil _Jalang_ saja, oke?"

Ziyu ber-oh ria, kemudian mengangguk mengerti sambil menunjukkan satu jempolnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun meracuni Ziyu lebih jauh, suara cempereng Lu Han kembali terdengar oleh telinga mereka berdua.

"B, menurutmu bagus yang mana?"

"Kan gue udah bilang, Sehun nggak bakal teriak. Kenapa masih mau beli _gag ball_ , sih?"

" _Gag ball_ itu apaan, _uncle_?" tanya Ziyu sambil berbisik.

"Ah, itu. Itu bola buat main si kuda. Ceritanya nanti si kuda kudu ngemut bola biar nggak teriak."

Ziyu merengut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Kok kudanya kasihan banget, sih?"

"Yah, memang di situ letak kenikmata—"

"Baek, gimana kalau ini?"

"Jangan _vibrator_. Nanti kalo _anu_ lu masuk ke _anu_ Sehun, _anu_ -nya dia jadi melar. Orang _vibrator_ -nya sama burung lu besar _vibrator_ -nya."

" _Vibator_ apaan, _uncle_?"

" _Vibrator. Vibrator_ itu mainan geter-geter. Jadi nanti kudanya enak kalau dikasih _vibrator_."

"Waah. Hebat, ya. Bisa buat manusia, nggak?"

"Bisa, lah."

"Kalau gitu Ziyu mau make _vibrator_ , boleh?"

Baekhyun hilang suara, menatap Ziyu horor. Namun belum juga ia memberi penjelasan yang _agak_ normal dan tak menyesatkan, suara Lu Han kembali di dengar olehnya.

"Kalo ini gimana?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun setuju.

"Nah, beli _blindfold_ aja biar Sehun nggak ketakutan pas liat burung lu yang kecil."

"Anjing emang lu, Baek."

"Ya, _I love you too_."

"Itu tadi tutup mata, ya, _uncle_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Biar pas main kuda-kudaan, kudanya keenakan."

"Oh, baru tahu Ziyu. Ternyata main kuda seperti itu, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah menyesatkan anak kecil generasi penerus bangsa.

"Baek—"

"Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Lu Han yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng dua benda di kedua tangannya—

"Pilih yang biasa atau _glow in the dark_?"

Baekhyun, lagi-lagi, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lu, plis, bisa nggak si—"

"Woaaaah! Karetnya warnanya ijo neooon! Bagus banget! Bisa nyala-nyala!"

Baekhyun menatap horor sosok Ziyu yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Lu Han. Setan kecil itu kini mengambil salah satu kondom _glow in the dark_ yang terlepas dari bungkusnya—mungkin sampel aja, pikirnya—dan menggeret-geretnya seolah itu adalah karet dan mainan biasa, bukannya _a fucking condom_.

"Woaaaah. Ini namanya apa, _uncle_?"

"Karet _glow in the dark._ Nanti karetnya bisa nyala-nyala kalau gelap," jawab Lu Han penuh senyum, seakan apa yang baru saja ia ajarkan adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum.

Ziyu, anehnya, memandang kondom di tangannya dengan tatapan bersinar dan bangga.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun menangis dan menjerit. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana melihat bagaimana Ziyu memelar-melarkan kondom berwarna hijau neon itu, dan bagaimana ia bereksperimen dengan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam kondom tersebut.

"Ini gimana cara mainnya, ya?"

"Ini karet buat terong, Ziyu. Jadi nanti terongnya dimasukin ke dalam karet ini. Tapi inget, terongnya nggak boleh terong sembarangan, ya?"

Ziyu merengut, menatap Lu Han kecewa. "Terong di dapur _Mama_ nggak boleh, ya? Jadi bolehnya terong siapa?"

Lu Han, dengan senyum bangga, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Terong milik _uncle_ Lu, lah."

"Bukan, Ziyu. Jangan dengerin _uncle_ mu itu. Terong punya _uncle_ Lu kecil, kurus kayak lidi. Nggak bisa masuk ke karet itu. Kalau terong punya _uncle_ Baekhyun atau _uncle_ Sehun itu, baru gede."

 _Crot!_

Lu Han menyemprotkan _whipped cream_ pada wajah dan rambut Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan menyakitkan tersebut.

"WOAH! ADA KRIM ROTI JUGA!"

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai ini semua. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Okelah, dia tahu dan bisa mengerti jika Lu Han memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja _mainan_ untuk _pertempurannya_ nanti bersama Sehun. Ia juga sudah menjaga Ziyu dengan baik— _well,_ apa yang ia jelaskan pada si kecil itu, anggap saja sebagai pengetahuan umum—selama di toko. Tapi... tapi...

"Gue—gue..."

"Plis, kali ini aja, ya? Nggak bakal lama, kok. Cuman satu ronde doang. Paling cuman sejam."

"Gue—"

"Oke? Ziyu kan masih ada di sini. Masak gue mau menelantarkan dia gitu aja. Jagain dia, ya? Paling nanti aku sama Sehun mainnya sejam doang, terus elu boleh pulang."

Baekhyun benar-benar menangis kala itu.

"Yay! Makasih banyak, ya, B! Ziyu, kamu di sini dulu, ya! _Uncle_ Lu sama Sehunnie mau main kuda-kudaan dulu! Jangan nakal, ya, sama _Uncle_ Baekhyun!"

Ziyu hanya menatap kepergian _uncle_ Lu-nya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran sebelum akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya, yang duduk lemas sambil mengusap air matanya.

" _Uncle_..."

"I— _hiks_ —iya, _hiks_ , Ziyu?"

" _Uncle_ Lu main kuda-kudaan sama _Uncle_ Sehun, berarti pake mainan-mainan tadi?"

"I— _hiks_ —iya."

"Pake karet _glow in the dark_ yang nyala-nyala itu juga?"

"K—kayaknya _hiks_ sih... _hiks_..."

Ziyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun ke pintu kamar Sehun dan Lu Han, kemudian memandang pintu tersebut penuh rasa ingin tahu.

-oOo-

Untungnya Sehun dan Lu Han nggak nimbulin suara-suara aneh yang bikin Baekhyun _ilfeel_ , dan ini sudah lima belas menit sejak Lu Han meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri bersama dengan Ziyu, yang anehnya...

"Hey."

"..."

"Kamu ngapain sih?"

"..."

"Kok ngeliatin pintu kamar Lu Han terus?"

Ziyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Lu Han dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kira-kira kalau mereka main kuda-kudaan, yang jadi kuda siapa, ya?"

"Hm. Biasanya sih Sehun. Tapi kali ini Lu Han."

Kening Ziyu mengerut sempurna. "Kok gantian? Memangnya kenapa, _uncle_?"

"Lu Hannya capek di bawah terus. Pengen genjot sekali-kali," katanya santai sambil bersihin kukunya yang baru kemarin di meni pedi.

Ziyu ber-oh ria, kemudian kembali menatap pintu kamar Lu Han dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan lagi perihal permainan yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh kedua pamannya tersebut, namun belum juga ia berhasil membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara bel berdentang kecil, memaksa atensi Ziyu untuk beralih memandang Baekhyun.

Si pemuda Byun tersebut langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, kaget mendengar ada tamu di rumah ini karena—

"Itu pasti Nenek dan Kakek!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

 _Fuck_.

Belum pula Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke pintu utama, Ziyu sudah berlari mendahului Baekhyun dan pergi menuju ke pintu utama di rumah tersebut sambil berteriak, "Nenek! Kakek!"

 _Fuck_.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengejar Ziyu yang sialnya larinya kencang sekali, dan entah memang dewa-dewi yang sedang membencinya atau apa, karena saat ini, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ziyu sudaj terlanjur membuka pintu dan memeluk Mr dan Mrs Lu.

"Oh, ada Baekhyun, ya?" sapa Mrs Lu pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang mematung beberapa meter dari mereka bertiga. Pemuda Byun tersebut tersenyum kikuk dan kemudian menunduk menyapa kedua orang tua Lu Han.

"Nenek, tebak _uncle_ Lu Han sedang main apa, sekarang?"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Hm? Main apa, memangnya, Ziyu?"

" _Uncle_ Lu Han sedang bermain kuda-kudaan bersama _uncle_ Sehun! Pakai bola yang harus diemut kudanya biar kudanya nggak teriak-teriak! Terus pakai tutup mata juga biar kudanya keenakan! Terus tadi ada karet _glow dark glow dark_ juga! Warnanya ijo neon, bisa nyala pas gelap! Oh—dan kata _uncle_ B, yang jadi kudanya _uncle_ Sehun!"

Saat itu juga, Mr Lu kejang-kejang dan Mrs Lu pingsan di tempat.

* * *

"TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!"

"SAYANG, TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN GEGABAH!"

Mr Lu memandang istrinya penuh murka, kemudian melepaskan pegangan istrinya pada lengannya. "KAU INI BICARA APA?! MANA BISA AKU DIAM SAJA MELIHAT LU HAN MENJADI SEME SEHUN!"

"TIDAK, TOLONG JANGAN PUKUL LU HAN, SAYANG. JANGAN! DIA ITU ANAK KITA!"

"ANAK APANYA! AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA ANAK YANG NGGAK TAHU DIRI! SUDAH TAHU _ANU_ NYA KECIL, TAPI MASIH MAU MAKSA! DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

Mrs Lu menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia melihat Mr Lu yang berlalu dan berjalan ke arah kamar Sehun dan Lu Han, sementara Ziyu juga ikut menangis di gendongan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa gemetar menahan takut melihat murka Mr Lu dan drama aneh ini.

Tangis jerit Mrs Lu mengiringi langkah kaki Mr Lu yang kini tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lu Han. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri, mengangkat tangannya dengan murka yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya dan kemudian mengetok pintu kamar tersebut dengan kasar.

TOK TOK TOK.

"..."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK.

"..."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK.

"APAAN SIH B, BANGSAT BANGET BELUM JUGA _FOREPPPP—_ _ **PAPA?!**_ "

Diam-diam, Baekhyun ngakak setan dalam hati.

* * *

"Lu Han."

"..."

"Kamu tahu, apa kesalahan kamu?"

"..."

"Lu Han."

"..."

"LU HAN, JAWAB PAPA!"

"Sayang—tenanglah, jangan sakiti anak kita satu-satunya!"

"KAMU ITU DIAM SAJA! DIA INI ANAK YANG TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! MANA ADA ANAK TITITNYA KECIL MAU JADI _SEME_. DIA INI HARUS TAHU DIRI!"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Lu Han yang kini masih bergetar ketakutan, dan Oh Sehun, memberanikan diri, berbicara pada Mr Lu.

"P—Papa..."

"Sehun, Papa benar-benar minta maaf. Papa benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa anak iblis ini bakal melakukan hal seperti itu, bakal punya pikiran mau bobol kamu. Maafkan Papa, Sehun."

"I—iya, Pa, tapi..."

"Maafkan kami, Sehun. Padahal kami sudah menetapkan nilai-nilai ke- _uke_ -an pada Lu Han sejak dini. Sejak bayi, malah. Karena sejak bayi kami sudah tahu kalau dia bakal jadi homo dan jadi _uke_ di lihat dari ukuran _anu_ nya yang kelihatan cuman nongol aja. Tapi—si anak tak tahu diri ini malah mau memperkosa kamu."

Lu Han menciut di depan tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"I—iya, Pa. Tidak apa-apa, kok... Sehun ti—"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, hah?! Sudah pasti itu merupakan tekanan mental bagimu karena _itu_ Lu Han pasti nggak bakal bisa masuk di _anu_ mu dan—"

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati sambil mendekap erat Ziyu di gendongannya. Keduanya sedang bersembunyi di kamar, mematuhi titah Mrs Lu yang tidak mau Ziyu mendengar obrolan dewasa macam ini.

Begitu kejadiannya, sampai Mr Lu puas menceramahi Lu Han selama sejam lamanya tentang bagaimana menjadi _uke_ ber- _anu_ kecil yang tahu diri.

* * *

"Jadi..."

Lu Han mencebik kesal.

"Lu kalah lagi, kan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada penuh celaan.

"Makanya, Lu, nggak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau _ultimate uke_ ya terima aja. Papamu aja udah ngaku kalau _anu_ mu juga kecil," sahut Baekhyun, menahan tawa dan menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita lagi tentang kisah Lu Han yang kepergok ayahnya sendiri.

Di sampingnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, memeluknya hangat sambil berbisik lirih, "Nggak apa-apa _anu_ mu cuman kecil, yang penting kan bokongmu aduhai, jadi adil. Walau _anu_ mu cuman nongol kan yang penting ada spermanya juga."

Karena kalimat di atas, Sehun nggak dapet _jatah_ selama seminggu, dan mengakibatkannya harus perbanyak beli sabun di toko terdekat.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _a/n : saya tahu, saya tahuuu ini garing banget ga lucu receh dll. Saya tahuuu. Maaf. Ini pesanan_ _ **Shend**_ _, yang minta dibuatin humor. Sachi nggak bisa buat humor, tapi—yah, seenggaknya ini udah nyoba. Miiiiill, maafkan yaa, receh ginii. Kapan-kapan kalau bisa aku buatin yang lebih bagus, tapi ga janji yaaa. Hehe._


End file.
